Dragonball SR: Spirits Reborn
by Draconis
Summary: To be explained later.
1. Prologue

Dragonball SR  
  
Dragonball: Spirits Reborn  
  
A long era of peace followed the return of Son Gokou after he absorbed the Shen Long dragonballs. 230 years passed. Son Goku Jr. and Vejita Jr., good friends to the end, decided to travel the universe, at 30 years of age. They vowed not to return until they had visited each and every planet in the universe. Vejita, the long-time rival of Son Goku, had a peaceful death five years before Son Goku finally followed behind.  
  
After the death of Earth's greatest warriors, 100 more years passed. A century of changing for the Earth. In that 100-year period, Master Roshi once again became a well-respected individual. Once again, he was known as the Turtle Master. Once again, he was revered as one of the greatest teachers of the Martial Arts. After a wish on the new Eternal Dragon, Nyoka, for Eternal Youth, he married a woman named Hustru. Hustru, like himself, could control energy and make beams. When the time came for the Dragonballs to return, Master Roshi had just two wishes in mind: Eternal Youth and Immortality for his new wife. Together, the two Roshis headed the Martial Arts training program. They also hosted the 10-year World Martial Arts Tournaments. The world, Earth, was at peace.  
  
Yet, in other parts of the universe, the peaceful serenity like that of the Milky Way galaxy was nowhere to be found. Instead, there was chaos and fear. A new evil was still around. And, this one was the most evil being the universe had ever seen. The evil nature of all the villains the Z warriors had to face in their lifetime had no reference at all on this being. And this being was heading to her home planet to rest. 


	2. Chapter 1

In the farthest corner of the North Galaxy, a single ship flew its course. The only ship that still could be immediately recognized by any species, any race of people. The type of ship used by none other than the Kold family. The owner of this particular ship was none other than Queen Shiv, the mother of Freeza and Koola, and the mate of King Kold.  
  
As Queen Shiv traveled home, she looked over the amount of "treasure" she had acquired. Of everything she had, the most interesting were the five sets of Dragonballs she possessed. Five Namekian worlds, all of which had put up decent fights, had held intense power within these balls. The ability to call forth a monstrous dragon with unbelievable power. But these Dragonballs were much different than the ones she had heard tales of. These Dragonballs, once gathered, could be used on any planet. They could also be used on a ship, if the ship was large enough to hold the bulk of an Eternal Dragon.  
  
In any case, she had conquered these five Namekian planets, and had learned the passwords to unlock the Dragonballs' powers. Now, she wanted to go home and visit her family, and learn about their "adventures" during her leave. A great reunion was not what greeted her, however, as she landed on Retsu. In fact, the once-beautiful land that her home was built on looked like a wasteland. Even her home looked like it had been through a terrible ordeal. A ghostly ruins, of sorts, with no signs of life anywhere.  
  
She was totally shocked at this sight. Not being able to believe her eyes, but wanting to know why it had happened, she took one of the precious sets of Dragonballs out of a compartment on her ship. Setting them up in front of her home, she called forth the dragon by shouting its name: "Vlieger!"  
  
A monstrous dragon appeared from the Dragonballs. It was 200 feet long, and was curling itself in many directions to avoid hitting any nearby walls and such. "I will grant you three wishes within my power, whatever they may be. Now, proceed with your wishes."  
  
"First, Vlieger, a question. What has happened to my family? The Kold family, otherwise known as King Kold, Freeza, and Koola."  
  
Vlieger thought for a moment then spoke again. "Your family has met a disastrous end. 20 years after he destroyed the planet Vejita, Freeza arrived on the planet Namek, where he was confronted by a rag-tag group of fighters known as the Z warriors. Vejita, one of Freeza's own saiya-jin destroyers, was part of this team. As was another saiya-jin named Kakarot. Kakarot, or Son Goku, as the rest of the group called him, eventually took on Freeza one on one. At first, Son Goku couldn't match Freeza, but when Freeza killed one of Son Goku's friends, Son Goku became a Super Saiya-jin and defeated Freeza. Later, King Kold arrived at the site of the exploded Namek to find Freeza floating amongst the debris. He used the latest technology to rebuild Freeza, making him stronger than ever. When they arrived on Earth, however, a Super saiya-jin boy from the future destroyed them by the name of Torankusu.  
  
"Your son was defeated again in Hell by an unknown fighter known as Paikuhan, with the help of Son Goku. Later, with Son Goku's son, Son Gohan, a grown man, Freeza escaped Hell, but was destroyed again, easily by Son Gohan. About 15 years later, Freeza and Cell staged a second escape from Hell, but both were destroyed, yet again by Son Goku."  
  
Now, at this point, Queen Shiv let out a bellow of rage. That someone could destroy Freeza like that was unreal, and that the destroyer was none other than one of the filthy saiya-jins was just maddening. "Vlieger, Koola is still alive, isn't he? He didn't die at the hands of mere saiya-jins, did he?"  
  
Again, Vlieger was silent. When he spoke again, Queen Shiv knew it was not good news. "Koola suffered even more than Freeza. Although not as persistent as Freeza, he did have his share. On Earth, just a little while after Torankusu appeared and destroyed Freeza and King Kold, Koola arrived to destroy Son Goku. At first, Koola matched Son Goku in power, until, once again, Son Goku went Super saiya-jin and blasted Koola into the sun. But it didn't end there. A monstrous ship, known as the Big Ghetti Star, assimilated the head of Koola into its own being. The two traveled to the planet called New Namek, to enslave the Namekian population. But the Z force was called in to save the day. Koola made a drone of himself known as Metal Koola. This version could, whenever destroyed, regenerate each piece into another drone of Metal Koola. But, Koola's seemingly endless reign of terror was short-lived, for Son Goku and Vejita, two blazing Super Saiya- jins, overpowered and destroyed Koola, once and for all. Koola tried to attack one last time with Freeza during the great escape from Hell, but was stopped quickly by Son Goku."  
  
Queen Shiv looked taken aback at this shocking news. All of her family, destroyed by mere monkeys? It was outrageous, yet, all the same, the truth was that they had been killed. But, now was not the time for worrying. Now was the time for revenge. She would wish back her family, and together they would reclaim their grasp on the universe. "Dragon, I wish for you to bring back to life King Kold, Koola, and Freeza. Have them transported here immediately."  
  
"As you wish." The dragon's eyes began to glow, and then, he spoke again. "Your wishes have been granted. And now, I bid you, farewell." He then vanished, and the dragonballs rose from the ground and shot in the direction of the planet they came from. 


End file.
